Personalized speech is often used to impress audiences. For example, speech actors are convincing to audiences through their personalized speeches when they dub for actors in films and TV dramas. However, at present, dubbing or singing for films and TV dramas require real people to act. As men get old, sick or die, personalized speeches of these men disappear.
It is a problem to be solved as to how to make use of personalized speech not limited by aging, sickness and death of men.